


Just shut up and kiss me.

by tayshinny



Category: Taynew
Genre: BL, M/M, boyslove, every highschool au ever, fuckboy x nerd, highschool, off makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: every fuckboy x nerd highschool au condensed into one really long oneshot





	Just shut up and kiss me.

Trudging his way along to school, Tay readjusted his bag so it sat easier on his back while his lips moved subtly as he sang along to the song playing through his headphones. It was when he was about to walk through the carpark that his headphones fell out of his ears as Tay halted to a sudden stop. A car drove straight past him, far too close for comfort. Tay, in shock, looked up to see who was driving and he wasn't surprised at all to find out it was the most obnoxious, impolite and, annoyingly, handsome guy in school – New. 

"Watch where you're going four-eyes!" Tay could hear the laugh as New carried on, it quickly fading out into unnecessary revs as the car drove past a group of girls gathered by the entrance. 

Tay shook his head at the most unoriginal nickname New had given him the first time they had met as his hands angrily shoved his headphones back in his ears – _who the hell does he think he is?_ Tay's first year had been perfect; quiet study time in the library with no one giving two damns about it. He couldn't wait for second year to be the exact same – if only he could be so lucky. It wasn't long into the first week of the second year that Tay became acquainted with New. He had transferred from another school and much to Tay's disappointment, their headteacher made him New's personal helper to get used to the new environment – Tay learned a major flaw of being a model student that day. 

Tay started being charming, as always, and all too quickly found that New was in no way here to learn and stay under the radar. 

No, New was here to uproot everything and let a trail of chaos follow his every step. 

 

*** 

 

"Oi! Four-eyes, get over here." New called over to the boy rifling through a shelf of books, a warning look sent his way from the librarian at his loud voice. New smirked as he watched Tay's head drop, a sigh surely sounding from his lips, and leaned back in his chair as a pen rolled between his fingers. 

Slow and heavy steps made their way to the table New was sat at, a pile of books dropping on to the wood with a thud. 

"What do you want?" Tay stayed stood beside the table, a foot tapping as his eyes avoided looking at New. It wasn't that he was scared to make eye-contact with New because of what New would do to him, he was scared for what he, himself, would do. Anyone with eyes could acknowledge the fact that New was attractive; his sharp jawline contrasting with his soft cheeks and his ebony hair falling so perfectly against his pale skin was a combination destined for attractiveness, but Tay knew it was more than just that. He had known for a while, even before New showed up, that he was gay and he wasn't exactly keeping it a secret but he didn't have too many friends to tell so nobody really knew. After meeting New, Tay was glad for that. He could only imagine what new ways New would find to tease him if he ever found out. He knew it couldn't be anything homophobic, New had made it very clear that he liked men just as much he liked women considering the rate he was sleeping with everyone in the year. It was no secret that New was a fuckboy and got drunk before countless one night stands, but people still went ahead with it even though they knew what they were getting into. Tay hated it. He hated how people were oblivious to New's biggest personality trait (being a dick) and instead focused on what was in his pants. Tay could so easily see past his fake charm and smiles and, though he wondered what it would be like to sleep with New more times than he cared to admit, Tay vowed to never become another idiotic name on New's list. 

"Oh, don't sound so rude, you're supposed to be helping me." New smirked up at Tay as he let his chair fall back on all four legs. He tucked his behind his ear and reached to grab Tay's arm, squeezing as he dragged Tay down to sit down on the chair beside him. Tay didn't even try and struggle out of New's grasp, the hassle just wasn't worth it. 

Swallowing his pride, Tay put on a smile and sat up straight, eyes braving to look up at New, 

"What would you like help with?" Even Tay couldn't miss the obvious strain to his words as he tried to sound as polite as he could and he also couldn't miss the chuckle New badly hid under his breath. 

New flickered his eyes to meet Tay's, a gaze that had Tay gulping. 

"Well, I need to know if this thing I found out is true or not." Tay nodded as he felt heat creep onto his face, praying to the gods that his cheeks don’t go red. New was staring at him with such intensity Tay couldn't pull himself away, his hands fumbled about with each other in his lap and New leant in closer, a smug smile stretching his lips wide, 

"Is it true that you're gay?" New's words were just shy of a whisper and Tay felt a lump stick in his throat, a thick swallow as he wondered how the hell New found out and who from. Tay was struggling finding the words to say as he realised how close New was; his words had ghosted over his lips and Tay could smell the aftershave New was wearing crystal clear. He stupidly let his eyes drop from New's eyes to his lips and the heat of the room started to reach him. 

New stayed close to Tay for a few more seconds before he leant back and smirked to himself – Tay didn't know if he should be happy New was finally out of his personal space or sad that New's lips weren't centimetres away from his own anymore. 

"I'm taking your silence and partial as a yes." New scoffed as he rose from where he sat, his hands moving along his thighs in exaggerated and slow movements. Tay's eyes widened when he heard New's words before they immediately looked down and he cursed himself as there was a subtle bulge in his shorts; he had let New get to him and he hated it. 

"We're about to have our fun, _Tay_." With his final word, New turned on his heel and walked out the library without a single look back leaving Tay staring after him, a gnawing sense of dread eating away at his stomach. He hated New with a passion, but the way he had said his name. Tay was sure that New didn't even know his name, but the suggestive and deep tone New had used to call him wasn't leaving his mind any time soon. 

Tearing his eyes away from the now absent New, Tay went to open a book and tried to make his eyes focus on the words but the last couple of minutes played in his head like a broken record. Tomorrow was _not_ going to be fun. 

And he was right. The next day, the next weeks, the next months were not in any way fun. New had made it his personal goal to bed Tay and Tay had gotten too close to it happening too many times for his liking. Whether it was in the locker room or on the way home, New seemed to always find Tay alone. Tay hated it. He also hated how much he liked it. The feel of New's hands gripping tight at his waist and the feel of his lips sucking at his neck sent Tay crazy. He couldn't believe he let New get to him as much as he did, but no matter how many times Tay shoved New off him, New always kept coming back because of the heavy breaths and small whimpers Tay would make. 

There had been times Tay had thought about just giving in, he could get what his body so clearly wanted and then New would leave him alone for good; the closest he had ever gotten was when New was unbuttoning his shirt and feather-light kisses were being trailed down his front but Tay's stubborn nature stopped it from ever going further than small hickeys and subtle grinds. As much as he wanted to be completely and utterly ruined by New, he couldn't give in and become just another number – he had at least some pride. 

"Peng? Hello, are you even listening to me?" Tay was brought out of his thoughts as his best (and only) friend, Off, clicked his fingers in front of his face. They were sat in the canteen eating their lunch and Off was trying to tell a story of what happened in last class but Tay's attention was elsewhere. 

"Hey, yeah sorry, lost in thought. What were you saying?" Tay smiled over at Off, intent on hearing whatever funny anecdote Off had to tell him. 

"I was just saying how you were staring straight at the dick of the century, you weren't even blinking." Tay shuffled in his seat as Off stared at him in amusement, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. 

"I wasn't staring at him, I was lost in thought and just so happened to be looking in that general direction." Off snorted, the hesitance in Tay's voice giving him away instantly. 

"Hmm, okay you sound _so_ convincing." Tay glared at Off as the sarcasm practically dripped off his friends words. 

"But seriously Tay, don’t go there," Off leaned in and flicked Tay on the forehead, "forget him." 

"As if you can say anything, he fucked you last term in the bathroom." Tay shot back, a small smile toying with his lips as he saw Off scowl at the memory. 

"Even more reason for you to listen to me! I have first-hand knowledge on the matter and trust me he's not as great as everyone says he is." Tay deadpanned his best friend, 

"That's a lie isn't it?" 

"Oh definitely, he does things you can't even imagine like he did this thing with his tongue and-" 

"Alright alright, I don't need the details of yours and New's 7 minutes in heaven. But don't worry, I have no intention on sleeping with him, he's too much of a cocky bastard for me." Tay nodded, confident that he would never let New sleep with him. Off shook his head, knowing how this always panned out. 

"That's what everybody says and then they end up screaming his name, look I'm not saying you'll give in but he hasn't slept with anyone since he found out you were gay. He's never been this hellbent on sleeping with someone, you're a big deal to him." Tay rolled his eyes, was he supposed to find it romantic that New had kept it in his pants for the past few months? 

"He only wants me that bad because I keep denying him. Nobody says no to him, you were only washing your hands and then you ended up on your knees no less than 5 minutes later," Off slapped Tay's arm at the comment but ultimately couldn't deny it, Tay had a point, "he thinks he can just get anyone he wants but I'm too stubborn for him and it drives him crazy. A big deal my ass, he's just frustrated he can't tick my name off." As soon as Tay finished he went to take a bite out of his sandwich, not taking any notice of a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him from across the room. 

 

*** 

 

"New." The name faded out in a moan as New rubbed his thigh against Tay's crotch, New smirking against the tanned neck skin. He pulled back and looked at the mark blossoming on Tay's neck before standing up straight to see Tay biting his lip to keep his sounds at bay as his own thigh pressed harder. His eyes focused on the lips that were slipping through teeth with each passing moan, the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss them. New mentally slapped himself. He never kissed anyone, it was only a quick fuck and that was it. A kiss brought emotion to the situation and the last thing New wanted was feelings to be involved. God only knows the amount of people that would cling to him afterwards and blow up his phone with missed calls, so New was left in utter confusion when _he_ wanted to kiss Tay. He shook his head subtly and went back to sucking at Tay's neck, the feel of hands bunching the back of his t-shirt bringing his own hands up to unbutton Tay's shirt. 

It was when pale hands started to draw patterns across the sun-kissed chest that Tay was brought back to his senses; his hands came forward and pushed against New's shoulders. 

"New, that’s enough." Tay attempted to sound serious but there was still the issue of New's thigh moving against his now obvious hard-on. New wasn't even slightly fazed by Tay's rejection and moved his lips to whisper against Tay's ear, a shiver running over Tay at the feel, 

"Are you sure?" The words were deep and sultry, Tay wanting to moan at just the sound, and if the words didn't make him then the flick of New's tongue definitely did. Tay cursed himself for it, eyes screwing shut and fists clenching in concentration to not make any more noises. 

"I'm certain, get off me." This time around, Tay did sound more domineering and New raised his brows as he liked the sound of it. New did as he was told, though one of his hands stayed linked around Tay's wrist, a gentle yet strong grip keeping Tay right where he was. 

"You sound hot when you're pissed, do you know that?" New kept his seductive voice as his fingers started travelling up Tay's arm, his eyes watching how Tay reacted. He watched how Tay's eyes finally opened, how his lips formed a slight pout and how a subtler version of anger rested in his features. 

"Just leave me alone New, you've tried this for months and I'm not backing down just leave me alone for fucks sake." Tay's other hand went to push away New's hand that had now reached his bicep. New stood stunned for a moment, not at all expecting for Tay to lash out like that, but he instantly regained his composure and placed both his hands either side of Tay's head on the wall, effectively trapping Tay between the wall and himself. 

"I don't back down either, you've been the only thing in my sights for months and I don't intend on losing focus of you." 

"And why is that? What's so special about me that you just _have_ to have me? I literally have one friend and get along with all my teachers, I'm not exactly someone worth bragging about." Tay could see New's arms falter as they bent at the elbow, the question clearly affecting him. Tay had assumed New would have a witty and somewhat sexual remark straight off the bat, but seeing him so stuck for an answer was a new side to him Tay had never seen before. 

New slowly let his arms drop to his sides, thinking hard to himself why he wanted Tay this badly. Only one other person had refused New and, sure, he was annoyed but he didn't make it his life's mission to get with her. He let it go and moved on – why hadn't he done that with Tay yet? It had been months and he was still here waiting around for Tay to say yes. Tay was just about to walk away and leave New brooding over the question, but New then spoke and Tay couldn't believe what he was hearing – the words weren't that special, but New sounded so confused and lost that Tay found himself with his feet planted on the floor. 

"I honestly don't know, ever since I found out you were gay I couldn't stop thinking about you. I forgot everybody else and only wanted to get with you and I don't know why. I really don't." Just as Tay was beginning to feel a little sympathy for the boy stood opposite him, New made it clear he was only in it for sex. Tay could only blame himself for thinking there was more to it. 

"Well it doesn’t matter anyway, if it's just sex to you then move on and find a new fuck buddy because it's not going to be me." Tay's words were cold and he shoved past New to carry on walking home. He got three steps away when New called him, 

"Tay," New wanted to say more but he didn't know what to actually say, he was confused with everything and had no idea on what to do. Tay turned on his heel and stared at New with his arms crossed over his chest, 

"What?" It was a heavy silence for a few seconds while Tay stared at New and New stared right back at Tay; tension was building between the pair and neither could quite explain what it was or meant. 

Tay was about to give up waiting for an answer when New flew forward, his lips instantly attaching with Tay's. To Tay's surprise, despite the initial force New came at Tay with, the kiss was calm. There was no tongue shoved past his lips or hands grasping at any exposed skin at his sides. There was only gentle contact coupled with a hand placed softly on the back of his neck. Tay then melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around New's waist and eyes fluttering closed as he focused on how good it felt to be kissing New. And New was feeling the exact same, he was in disbelief at how much he enjoyed the PG action and even more surprised to learn that he didn't want to go any further, he was perfectly happy kissing Tay the way he was right now. 

As Tay moved a hand to settle on New's arm that was reaching up to his neck, New tested the waters and asked Tay for entrance. Tay, thinking New'd never ask, instantly pushed his tongue into New's mouth and moaned into the kiss at how amazing it felt. New let his other hand rest on Tay's hip, it gripping tighter when he felt Tay suck on his tongue. His mind was racing and racing only with thoughts with Tay. If this is what it felt like to kiss Tay then it was worth the wait, he could only imagine what it would be like to go all the way. Then New's thoughts caught up with him, he grew slack with kissing as he realised how much he liked Tay. He had never liked anyone before, everyone he had slept with never made him feel like this and that scared him. There was a reason he never let emotions take over, he was watching his parents go through a messy divorce and they used to be the happiest couple. He knew what having feelings meant and he didn't want to go down that road. New then pulled away completely from Tay and took a few steps back, everything inside his head overwhelming him. Tay was left with his arms still in mid-air and his eyes narrowed on New standing opposite him. Had he done something wrong? 

"Tay, I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?" Before Tay could finish what he wanted to say, New was practically running out of the alley there were in. Tay was left standing alone with a mix of upset and confusion. He huffed as he picked up his bag that was dropped to the floor earlier and went to type a text to Off telling him to meet him at his house. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he headed straight home. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

_Knock knock_. 

"Come in." Tay was led on his bed with eyes wandering the ceiling and music playing in the background. Off stepped in and immediately flopped on the corner of the bed, leaning back to lie next to Tay. 

"Well what was so urgent that you needed me over here?" Off poked Tay in the ribs, praying for Tay that it was a good reason; he was just about to dig into leftover pizza when Tay texted him. Tay sighed before replying, 

"Well New dragged me into our usual spot and when I went to push him off he got really weird and then he kissed me. But then he stopped and basically ran awa-" 

"He kissed you?" Off sat right up, eyes bugging out of his head. He shifted where he sat to sit cross-legged which eventually Tay copied. 

"Yeah? But that's not the weird part." 

"Yes it is. Jesus, how oblivious are you?" Tay was getting so confused and Off wasn't helping with his hands rubbing his temples as shock made itself a permanent residence on his face. Off stared at Tay's blank face and almost laughed at the stupidity of his friend. 

"You really don't know?" Tay shook his head with such force that his hair was strewn across his forehead in a dark brown mess, 

"No, now tell me what the hell you're on about." 

"New doesn't kiss." Off emphasises each word to make clear what New kissing Tay meant – Tay was definitely a big deal to New. Tay just stared on with even more confusion, it didn't make any sense, New had slept with so many people and he hadn't kissed any of them. 

"What do you mean he doesn’t kiss because I know I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure I know what kissing is." Off smiled and shook his head, realising exactly what this meant. 

"Tay, he didn't kiss me, he didn't kiss Lee, he didn't kiss anyone but you. That makes you a big deal, scrap that, it makes you a _huge deal_. He told me he doesn't kiss because it meant it was bringing, and I quote, emotions and all that sappy shit to what was a one-time fuck and he hasn't even fucked you yet. Try and tell me that doesn't mean _at least_ something." Tay sat stunned at what he was hearing, if what Off was saying was true, then there was something between himself and New. He refused to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it - there was a strong chance New liked him and not just in a sexual way. 

"Exactly. It means something, _you_ mean something. Honestly, nerdy boy Tay has stolen the heart of fuckboy New, what a wild turn of events." Off moved up to lean against the headboard, laughs tumbling out of his mouth as Tay threw a cushion his way. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

It had been two weeks since New had been at school and Tay started to miss the constant teases since now they probably meant something more. After their kiss, all Tay wanted was to see New at school and talk things through, he would've texted but he refused to have New's number on his phone despite the constant times New had offered; in hindsight it was a pretty stupid idea. 

Though Tay missed New more than he realised, the time away from him game him the time to think things through himself. The first thing that came to mind was if he was just blowing this way out of proportion – he had to be ready to hear New say it was just a ruse to hook up with him. But Tay also allowed himself to venture into the scenarios where New really did like Tay. From there Tay would catch himself daydreaming about him and New dating, about being able to call New his boyfriend. But then he got to thinking if he even wanted that? New had spent the best part of the school year fucking anyone who looks his way, why would he want to date someone like that? The constant doubt that it was just part of a plan to sleep with him would constantly tear Tay down. 

So the day, exactly 16 days after they kissed and last saw each other, that New showed up on Tay's doorstep, Tay knew exactly what he wanted to say. 

"New, what are yo-" 

"Can I come in?" New kept his gaze trained on Tay and all he needed was the small nod Tay gave as a response before he took strides into his house. He let his eyes wander around the hallway he was stood in; stairs to the right and two doors, one in front and one on the left. Before Tay could say anything, New started taking steps up the stairs in the search of Tay's bedroom. Tay could only follow as confusion and annoyance flooded his features; New had said all of four words and he was already walking around Tay's house as if it was own. 

"New, what are you doing here?" New stayed silent as he peered through open doors to figure out which was Tay's. Once he did, New walked straight in and smiled as he saw Marvel figurines and Pokémon plushies decorating empty spaces; he really was a nerd. 

Tay finally made it to his room too, in utter disbelief that New was being this rude. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you can't-" 

"This." As soon as Tay had closed the door, New took no time in pushing him against it and kissing him. Tay wanted to shove New off, but the feel of New's strong hands holding him in place kept him quiet and he kissed right back. It quickly became heated and messy, hands darting to wherever they could and tongues moving in desperate ways. When Tay felt New's hands go beneath his jeans and cup his ass, he groaned at the sensation before breaking the kiss. 

"New, seriously tell me what you're here for? I haven't seen in a fortnight and all you seem to want is to, _oh_." Tay thought back to being prepared for this and he pushed New off him completely, willing the tears pricking at his eyes to disappear. New was at a loss, he thought Tay wanted this. He had spent the last couple of weeks figuring out what he was feeling and he finally realised that it really was him liking Tay. He had hoped it was just him missing sex, it had been months since he had last done it and he just wanted the release. But it was more than that. He actually missed, rather craved, for Tay to kiss him, to hug him and tell him everything would be okay. Lord knows he needed it, his family had been an utter nightmare the past few weeks. The fights were more frequent and more aggressive than ever before and New needed to get out of there. He hadn't told any of his friends what he was going through. Mostly because they weren't those kinds of friends but also because it would ruin the image he had so carefully created during his time at his new school. All he wanted was to talk to someone about it and the only person he wanted to tell was Tay. So that’s where he went. But when he stood waiting on the doorstep he realised how bad he was at the whole talking thing, so he decided to do what he does best first. Talking could wait until later. 

"I want you out." New blinked as he looked at Tay with the door wide open beside him. 

"What, Tay no, I don't want to leave." 

"Well I do so get out." New couldn't ignore the bitterness lacing through Tay's words, he sounded angry and New couldn't figure out why for the life of him. 

"What did I do? Just tell me what I did, please." New took a step forward as his voice pleaded, the desperation surprising himself. 

Tay just laughed, a sad smile forming while he spoke, 

"What did you do? Well, first of all, the last time I saw we made out and then you ran away, that was 2 weeks ago New! And now you barge into my house, my room, and all you want to do is fuck me without any kind of an explanation. I thought I meant more, New. I really did. Stupid I know, but now I know I definitely don't so we can just move on and I can forget this ever happened." Tay turned to the side mid-sentence as he could feel tears about to drop and there was no way he was letting New see him cry. 

New wanted to hit himself, he knew he was bad at talking but he didn't know he was even worse at not talking. The last thing he wanted to do was see Tay hurting because of him so this time was as good as any to tell him everything. 

"Tay, I'm not going anywhere." New inched closer as he spoke and put a hand on Tay's shoulder, Tay wanted to step away from the touch but he found it comforting and couldn't find it in him to walk away. 

"God, just get the hint already and fuck off. Please." Tay tried to sound as commanding as he could, but the struggle of keeping his tears at bay stopped his voice from sounding anything beyond begging. When New heard Tay's voice crack, he dragged him into a hug and shocked himself at how nice it felt just to hug someone. Tay was surprised too, no longer than two minutes ago New was aggressively working his way into Tay's pants and now he was gently cradling him in his arms. 

"Tay, you do mean more to me I'm just beyond shitty at showing it." Tay tightened his grip on New as his head buried itself in New's shoulder, he was aware this could just be another ruse but the hug felt so genuine that Tay wanted to stay in New's embrace for as long as he could. 

New smiled into Tay's hair, happy Tay was feeling comfortable around him. 

"I'm really sorry that I was MIA for the past couple weeks, I was figuring my feelings out and they can be a pain in the ass." New heard a small chuckle sound against his chest and Tay pulled his head back, his hands still firmly clinging to New's frame. 

"Yeah I know the feeling, I've been coming to terms liking the biggest asshole at school." Tay smiled at New whilst New pulled a mock offended face and completely exaggerated every facial feature. 

"I'm hurt, I was just about to ask you to be my boyfriend but here you are calling me an asshole." Tay pulled back at the word boyfriend, happiness and shock flooding over him. 

"You want me to be your _boyfriend_? New Thitipoom, the infamous fuckboy, wants to date the nerdiest kid in school, am I dreaming?" New laughed and ducked in to press a quick kiss against Tay's lips, his willpower in action as he pulled back before he got too carried away. 

"I, the school's biggest fuckboy and idiot would very much like to date you, the nerdiest and hottest guy in school. If you want to date me that is and I completely get it if you don’t, I've been nothing but a dick to you and-" 

"Oh for God's sake, you are so bad at getting hints." Tay cut New off and a laugh followed after his words. 

"What do you mean?" New's brows were furrowed in confusion, not totally sure where he stood with Tay. Tay just smiled as his hands rubbed circles along New's back, subtly pulling him closer. 

"Just shut up and kiss me." New thanked God for letting him have a shot with Tay and took no time in leaning in to kiss him again. 

Though there was still a hell of a long way to go, both Tay and New smiled into the kiss and for a brief moment they felt like they could take on anything as long as they did it together.

**Author's Note:**

> so ikw this is such a huge trope but i like it so i wrote it lmao  
> there might be a part 2 if i feel like writing it but i like where iv ended it so who knows  
> anyway hope yall enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment, i love reading what you guys have to say!


End file.
